


He Shoots, He Scores!

by EmeraldLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Drama, Fist Fights, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Rivalry, Switch Keith (Voltron), Switch Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: Hockey, hockey, hockey! Keith and Lance are rivals on different junior pro hockey teams, hoping to make it to the big leagues. Fighting is common, it's hockey after all, but when a tragic event befalls Lance, the young man spirals out of control.Keith is torn between embracing his rival's descent into madness, knowing it will probably lead to Keith getting a contract before Lance, but another part of him hates to see his rival so broken.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 127





	1. First Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailUncharted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailUncharted/gifts).



“Fan favorite, Lance ‘Sharpshooter’ McClain is really showing us how he got his name! He’s been rapidly rising through the ranks and he’s slated to go head to head with our other fan favorite, Keith Kogane, in the next game!”

Lance let his hips sway side to side as he skated backwards away from the net after scoring yet another another goal. While his puck handling skills were what most focussed on, especially when his teammates often made sure to get the puck to him, he had impressive footwork as well. He was slender compared to most hockey players, fit and toned versus the more beefy bodies his teammates had, but it worked in his favor.

“McClain and Kogane are both well on their way to being candidates for the next draft and it’s all sports fans can think about. These two young men are showing a lot of promise and if they aren’t picked for a pro team, it’ll be a real shame. Don’t let their young ages fool you, these boys are just nineteen and twenty and they are well on their way to being household names.”

Popping his mouth guard out so he could down a quick swallow of water, Lance watched as the game continued. Players swapped out often, keeping them from becoming too tired, too quickly, and Lance had no problem letting his teammates get time on the ice. As the camera panned over him, Lance gave a cheesy smile, knowing it drove his female (and probably some male) fans absolutely wild.

The third and final period was neck and neck, players pushing hard to break the tie, and with the last five minutes ticking down, Lance’s team pulled their goalie and their best forward led the charge, the entire team charging down the ice.

“Sharpshooter!”

The crowd was on their feet, pounding their feet, cheering loud, willing their favorite player to break the tie and win the game.

“Sharpshooter!”

Lance was lightning on his feet and his team knew exactly what to do, firing the puck back and forth to keep it away from the other team.

“Sharpshooter!”

The noise faded out around Lance as he took possession of the puck and focussed on the net, watching his teammates clear a path from him.

“He shoots! HE SCORES!”

And it was all over, fans screaming, Lance’s team celebrating, and the camera training on the teenager as he took a wide loop around the net, waiting for his trademark final goal of the game celebratory dance. Lance built up speed as he headed back down the ice and, despite wearing hockey skates and gear, Lance launched himself into a single axel jump. The fans loved this, growing even louder as Lance landed, leg swinging out flawlessly behind him as he skated backwards for a moment before he came to a full stop, arms tossed above his head, back arched.

You couldn’t see it because of his mouth guard but the brunette was grinning hugely, especially when his team surrounded him in a group hug - typical hockey players. While the losing team headed off the ice, Lance’s team did a victory lap before making their own way into the locker rooms.

As soon he was dressed in normal clothes, skipping his shower in favor of greeting the fans he knew were waiting outside for him, Lance smiled brightly as he was joined by a slender, white haired man.

“You’re getting very good at that jump,” Lotor grinned, wrapping his arms around Lance’s as they walked. “I’m very proud of you.”

“I have a great teacher,” Lance said, pausing at the exit doors just long enough to share a quick kiss with his fiance. No one knew that Lance’s speed and agility had vastly been improved by coaching he received from Lotor, not to mention his trademark celebratory jump. But the fans were well aware that Lance was taken - his proposal to Lotor had gone viral on several social media platforms, after all.

“Ready to brave the masses and sign some autographs?”

“I love my fans,” Lance laughed, fingers of his non-dominant hand laced with those of his lover as they stepped outside and into the chaos. He couldn’t imagine being happier than he was right that moment.

*****

“And that’s two minutes in the penalty box for McClain for tripping.”

Keith purposely skated past Lance, smirking at his rival who had been called on his rule breaking actions. Well, as much as one could smirk with a mouth guard in place, but hockey players knew the look.

Lance, gloves off while he waited out his penalty, immediately lifted his hands and flipped Keith off, glaring at the dark haired male.

This was how every game went, the fans loving the interaction between the two rivals. Especially when it was the last game of the season and this was the game that would draw the most attention from scouts.

When someone knocked on the glass beside Lance’s head, he smiled before turning and pressing his hand to the reinforced glass. His fiance smiled in return, pressing his hand ‘against’ his lovers before pulling back and shaking his finger at him as though chastizing him for being naughty. Lance responded by making a kissy face, causing Lotor to roll his eyes.

Keith and Lance made it through the second period without any incidents, but when Keith body checked one of Lance’s teammates into the boards and wasn’t called for it, Lance took it upon himself to pass judgement. Gloves off, fists clenched, judgement.

Lance slammed his body into Keith’s back, nearly knocking the larger male off his feet before Keith spin to see who had hit him. Upon seeing Lance’s gloves off, Keith’s went flying only moments later and the two rivals clashed. If they could have shouted at one another they would have, but mouth guards were a thing for a reason and neither wanted to lose any teeth. That didn’t stop Lance from slamming his fist into Keith’s face, splitting his lip and causing blood to pour from his nose.

Before Keith could strike back the referees and other teammates pulled the pair apart, whistles blowing and fingers pointing at their respective penalty boxes. Lance didn’t care about the penalty at all, staring across the ice at Keith, watching the dark haired male tug off his helmet and allow the team medic to assess his nose.

“Hope it’s broken, asshole,” Lance muttered to himself, taking a drink from his water bottle.

Ten long minutes later, and with not much time left in the final period, Lance’s team was scrambling to at least tie the game, not wanting Keith’s team to win. It would be the icing on the cake if Lance got to celebrate possibly breaking Keith’s nose with a win at the end of the season.

But no, fate was a cruel mistress, and Keith’s team managed to score one more goal, making the final score 4-2 and leaving Lance’s team to sulk as they left the ice. Keith pulled off his gloves once again as he saw Lance turn and glare at him, Keith flipping the brunette off with a smug look on his face.

At least the look was marred by the bandage across his nose and the bruising that Lance knew would form sooner rather than later. Having Lotor waiting for him as soon as he was showered and changed was enough to boost his mood, Lance looking forward to spending the summer with his fiance… not to mention getting married at the end of June.

*****

It was a charity hockey game to raise money for a children’s hospital, the rivalry between Lance McClain and Keith Kogane drawing a lot of people and generating a lot of donations. Kids wanted to see and get autographs from their favorite junior pro players, and both Keith and Lance had vowed that if people donated money during the autograph period, they would give the money directly to the hospital.

This placed the two sitting side by side - mostly for photo opportunities for the media - with their teams flanking them. Both males glanced at one another as they sat down for the pre-game meet and greet. This was for charity and they wanted the whole event to go well, so a silent agreement was made to be civil… at least until they got on the ice.

“Uh, McClain,” Keith said as they were signing autographs. “Congrats on your upcoming wedding, dude.”

“Oh.” Lance was startled, turning to look at Keith for several moments. “Thanks.”

“I’m still going to kick your ass, though,” Keith smirked. “I’m not going to go easy on you, even if I doubt your fiance wants to have to deal with your bruised face on your wedding day.”

*****

They were only five minutes into the final period when a time out was called on the opposing team’s side, making Keith frown. This didn’t seem like a normal time out, and it was a charity game, there really wasn’t any need to try THIS hard to win the game.

Keith’s coach had no idea what was going on, his earpiece that connected him to the announcers and allowed him to keep track of everything didn’t give any explanation. The other team had called the time out and no one knew why.

Keith watched, from his place across the ice, as Lance tugged off his helmet to talk to his coach - it looks like a serious conversation. Even though he was a distance away, and he could only see Lance’s face from the side, Keith knew from the way the coach set his hand on Lance’s shoulder that something bad had happened.

The cameras were focused on Lance, and while there was no sound it wasn’t hard to see the shock and disbelief spreading over Lance’s face. The brunette was shaking his head, repeating ‘no, no, no’ over and over, and Keith felt his heart lurch.

Everyone in the arena watched as tears began to streak down Lance’s cheeks before the hockey players knees gave out under him and he sank to the rubber covered floor, burying his face in his hands…

...it was all over the news the following morning.

Lance’s fiance, international figure skating sensation Lotor Dhyzus, had been murdered at the competition he had been attending. According to reports from multiple witnesses, Lotor had been walking towards the arena, chatting with the media, smiling at fans as he discussed his upcoming wedding that was only two weeks away when a deranged fan had shoved through the crowds towards him.

Video of the tragic event showed the fan, a young woman, waving a gun and screaming something along the lines of ‘If I can’t have you, no one can!’ and firing, almost point blank, at Lotor.

Although the video had been blurred due to the blood and gore, it wasn’t hard to tell that Lotor had been shot directly in the head. Death was instant. The fan took only moments to follow their obsession into death, taking their own life as well.

Keith couldn’t help but cover his mouth with his hand, staring shocked at the TV screen as he sat on the end of his hotel bed. Lance was his rival, and they disliked each other a great deal, but he would never wish this on his worst enemy, let alone Lance.

“Holy fuck…”


	2. Season Two

With the new season, Keith was mind boggled by the amount of fights breaking out between Lance and any other hockey player that dared get in his way. Every game showed Lance ending up in the penalty box at least once, and the media covering the games were reporting the steady decline of fan favorite Sharpshooter. While younger fans were losing interest in Lance, older fans were excited to see how many fights would break out each game.

Keith was sick of being checked into his boards, gritting his teeth each time Lance pinned his attention on the dark haired male, wondering how bruised he was going to be once he got home. This was not the way he wanted to start the holiday break!

“McClain!” Keith was striding across the parking lot of their final game of the year, frustration etched on his face, hands clenched at his sides.

“Fuck off, Kogane,” Lance rolled his eyes, shoving a hand through his new hairstyle - a somewhat shaggy mohawk.

“What is your fucking problem, McClain? Have you gone completely off your rocker?” Keith continued to advance, the two of them gaining attention from fans who had been lingering in the parking lot.

“I don’t have time to waste on you,” Lance pointed a finger. “Just walk away.”

“Or what? Going to check me again? Because I’m real sick of that.” Keith was nearly standing to to toe with Lance now, the two glaring at one another. He would have continued to run his mouth but Lance slammed a fist into his nose, making him stumble back a few steps.

“You bastard!”

“I told you to piss off!” Lance told him, advancing on Keith. The two circled one another, a crowd forming around them, both young men defensive and fists up. Keith ignored the blood staining his face, swinging at Lance and managing a glancing blow off one cheek. This only served to enrage Lance more, the brunette springing forward and planting his fist off-center of Keith’s abdomen.

Once more Keith stumbled backwards, wind knocked out of him a little, but not enough for him to let his guard down. As he prepared himself for a full tackle, planning on taking Lance completely to the ground and to mess up his pretty face, I voice rang out from the crowd,

“Kick his ass, Kogane! Don’t let that stupid faggot beat you!”

Keith immediately saw red, but it wasn’t directed towards Lance. The dark haired male twisted, trying to see who had uttered such disgusting words.

“Who said that? That is NOT right! How dare you bring that bullshit homophobic attitude to this game!” Keith’s voice carried through the crowd, anger clear on his face, even through the blood.

“There is a big fucking difference between fighting and spewing hateful, homophobic bullshit, and I won’t fucking stand for it! Take your head out of your ass and fucking LEAVE! If this is the type of fan I attract, I don’t want anything to do with you.”

The crowd had begun to disperse, unnerved by Keith’s outburst being directed at them. True humanity - talking big when they aren’t the focus of attention, but running scared when called on their bad behavior.

“Why do you care so much?” someone was asking, muttering about how they thought it was disgusting that there were gay people playing hockey. It took all of Keith’s restraint not to storm over to the person and teach them a lesson.

“Because /I’m/ gay, you homophobic prick! It’s people like you that cause people like me to try and kill themselves!”

And with that, Keith shoved the last few lingering watchers out of his way, making his way to where the team bus was.

Lance stared in shock.

*****

Lance had stopped watching the news, not needing to hear the media talking about how out of favor he was with hockey fans. Other teams were complaining about his unnecessary roughness, his fans were dwindling, but he was still an impressive player and his team kept winning. This was the only reason he was still playing.

His final game against Keith’s team had resulted in yet another on ice brawl, Keith slamming a bare fist into Lance’s jaw and knocking one of his molars out. Lance stared at the other male with wide eyes, spitting his tooth out, along with some blood.

“Bring it,” Keith smirked, making a very obvious ‘come at me’ motion with his hands, looking smug.

And Lance brought it, taking Keith completely off his feet, fists swinging. Neither of them finished the game, sentenced to their respective benches for the final two periods. It didn’t stop them from constantly flipping each other off across the ice.


	3. Summer Break Part 1

Keith stretched his arms above his head as he bent side to side as he walked, making his way towards the arena with the strap of his hockey bag slung over his shoulder. He was visiting a friend in another city and had called ahead the day before to check the availability of the ice. After stating his name he managed to secure an hour of ice time so he could get some practice in, though he turned down the offer of not having to pay. Keith had never been interested in getting free items. Sure, it was the off-season, he was welcome to take some time off, but he enjoyed being on the ice, especially for non-formal training sessions.

As he stepped inside, Keith frowned, hearing music flowing through the building that was supposed to be empty. He had been assured that the ice would be empty and the he would have a full hour of uninterrupted practice time, but apparently that had been incorrect.

Indigo eyes widened as he saw who was practicing, dropping his bag to the rubber matting that covered the floor behind the arena boards. Shaggy mohawk, oversize blue long sleeve shirt, and black leggings - Lance McClain was skating on the ice. But he wasn’t practicing hockey, no, Keith watched as Lance moved through what looked to be a figure skating routine, moving like silk across the ice.

To one side was the small speaker and ipod that was responsible for the soft music, the sound familiar but Keith wasn’t sure why. Lance moved perfectly with the rise and ebb of the music, hips swaying, arms controlled and adding just the right amount of flourish, all while wearing hockey skates. Keith was stunned by the ease with which Lance moved through every step, including the jumps and landings - he hadn’t seen Lance make his signature celebratory jump since his fiance had been killed, just over a year ago.

Suddenly it all made sense - Lotor had taught Lance all these moves, and these moves were why Lance was so quick on his feet. It was absolutely stunning and Keith felt his heart jump a little as Lance moved into the final position, arms above his head, chest heaving a little from the effort.

The music ends and the soft, flowy sounds are replaced with standard upbeat pop music, letting Lance move freely. Deep blue eyes locked on the figure standing behind the boards, Lance nearly losing his footing as he stared at Keith.

“What in the hell are /you/ doing here, Kogane?” he snapped, skating quickly to where Keith was standing, a mixture of embarrassment and anger plain on his face.

“Even in my own home town, on my home ice, I can’t get away from your stupid face!” Lance stepped off the ice with the grace that came with years of practice, skin still flushed from the effort he put into his routine, though it was hidden by his tan coloring.

“I’m… I was told the ice wasn’t booked,” Keith tried to protest. “I’m visiting a friend and they told me to come here so I could practice.”

“All I want is a few hours to myself,” Lance continued to rant, sitting down on the bench and working to unlace his skates. “Is that too much to ask!?”

“Geeze, McClain, you don’t have to storm off,” Keith tries to rationalize. “We can share the ice, I mean, I paid for it, but I don’t care. You don’t need to get so upset, I didn’t mean to come here specifically to invade your space.”

“Well you did, and I’m not sticking around.”

“I know you’re dealing with a lot of shit, but you don’t need to take your anger out on me,” Keith told him. “We’re not on the ice anymore, you don’t have to keep attacking me.” Keith’s voice softened and he went to rest a hand on Lance’s shoulder, though he stopped before making contact.

“Look, I can’t tell you that I know what you’re going through,” he sighed. “But I’ve had my heart shattered before, and while it wasn’t in the way you did… I’d like to think I know a little bit about what you’re going through.” When Lance didn’t make a move to strike him, or to shout at him, the brunette simply removing his other skate, Keith continued.

“I loved someone who never returned my feelings… Hell, I don’t even know if he realized how head over heels I was for him. I longed for him for two years before suddenly he was telling me he was getting married.”

Keith sighed, turning to look out over the ice, music still playing even though neither of them were paying any attention to it.

“I didn’t even know he was dating someone… I haven’t seen him since that day… I know it’s not the same, but I just want… You aren’t alone.”

“...thanks…” Lance’s voice was quiet, wiping the blades of his skates to remove any moisture from them before he slipped the skate guards on.

“I know we aren’t friends,” Keith said. “But you’re going down a dangerous path. You have so much talent, but you’re taking risks that are going to destroy your chances of getting a contract for a pro team. If you keep fighting people and ending up in the penalty box, no one is going to want to sign you.”

Lance’s posture went from being guarded to upset once more, shoving his skates into his bag almost roughly. There were a few choice words that slipped from his mouth before he grabbed his bag and stormed off, muttering under his breath, leaving Keith sitting wide eyed.

It took Keith several minutes to realize there was still music playing, moving to his feet so he could take the speaker off the boards. The ipod was an older model and Keith couldn’t remember the last time he had seen one, most people just using their phones. It was a soft metallic purple color and there was an inscription on it:

//For my beautiful Snowflake. My heart is yours, always and forever. Love, your Sharpshooter//

“Holy fuck…” Keith was quick to set the speaker and ipod down before he dropped them, realizing with a racing heart that the items in his hands belonged to Lance’s fiance. He couldn’t imagine what Lance was going to feel when he finally realized that they had been left behind. Keith contemplated leaving it behind, but he had a feeling that someone would simply steal the items if they happened upon them. That left only one option - Keith would take them with him after his skate finished, if Lance hadn’t returned.

*****

Practice finished, Keith returned to the hotel room he was staying in and opened his laptop, intent on finding a way to contact Lance. It took a lot of trolling through online groups, finding the ones that only verified hockey players had access to, and hunting down Lance. He wasn’t sure if his message would even get through, or if Lance would see it - who knew when the last time he had been active was - but Keith had to try.

It was a simply message telling Lance that he had the ipod and the speaker and would keep it safe, as well as what hotel he’s staying in, and the room number. All Keith could do was wait and see what happened.

*****

Keith hadn’t expected to spend the entire day at his hotel room, waiting for Lance to arrive, but hadn’t received any sort of confirmation that the other male had even /seen/ his message and he really didn’t want to wander off. Just in case. The speaker was probably replaceable, but Keith couldn’t imagine what Lance would feel is something as precious as the ipod was lost.

It had been just over a year since Lotor had been murdered, and he’d watch Lance change so much. Not that he had any contact with the brunette other than during games and the information that popped up on the news, but the gossip magazines - not that he read those, don’t be silly - were all over ‘Sharpshooter’ and his ‘decline into madness.’

A quiet knock on his door jerked Keith out of the nap he hadn’t even noticed he was taking, the (almost) twenty two year old pushing himself off the bed and stretching as he made his way to the door. It wasn’t a surprise to see Lance standing on the other side, looking somewhat sheepish.

“Hey McClain,” Keith offered a smile, holding up a finger as he took a few steps back to the little desk that sat not far from the door.

“Sorry dude, I just got the message,” Lance tried to apologize, scratching at the back of his head.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad I found a way to get in touch.” Keith returned to the door and offered out the items in question, watching Lance’s eyes light up just a little as he took them into his hands. There was a moment of silence between them as Lance’s face shifted through emotions, plucking the ipod from the speaker and rubbing his thumb over the inscription.

“Look… Lance…” Keith began, wondering if he should just keep his mouth shut, but he felt like he needed to do something. Not that he knew why he needed to make this offer, it’s not like they were friends or anything! When Lance glanced up at him, his head tilting ever so slightly, Keith knew it was too late to go back now.

“Would you want to go out and grab some food and then come back here and fuck?” he asked, followed by, “Or we could fuck right now and then order pizza?”

Lance stared at him with wide eyes and Keith immediately wanted to kick himself for spouting such words. The man was grieving! And here Keith was, acting like an idiot.

“Well… those are two very different things,” Lance told him after a few moments of consideration. When it was Keith’s turn to look confused, Lance chuckled and elaborated:

“Well, going out and eating, hanging out, and /then/ coming back here and having sex is pretty much a date. But having sex immedaitely and then ordering pizza, or whatever, is straight up a booty call,” Lance grinned. “So the question is… which direction do you want this to go in?”

Indigo eyes widened this time and Lance silently preened, a combination of being proud to just accept the offer without taking it as pity (or a joke) and making Keith gape at him. He hoped the competitive nature they both held would rise to the occasion, but he wasn’t going to go back on his words, he was game for whatever Keith decided on.

When Keith turned away, Lance thought he was supposed to follow into the room, but he watched as the dark haired male grabbed his wallet and keys, and Lance’s stomach jumped.

“This is your hometown,” Keith smiled, ignoring the need for a jacket - it was July, after all. “Where should we go? My treat, anything you want.”

“What? You don’t have to pay!” Lance laughed, feeling all the nerves melt away. Something in the back of the mind reminded him of a similar situation so many years ago, the very first time he had met Keith and they had spent two weeks being the best of friends, but now wasn’t the time to think of the past.

“Of course I do,” Keith told him, taking only a moment to ensure he had the keycard for his hotel room before stepping into the hallway and offering his arm, door clicking closed behind him. “I asked you out, and I’m offering to pay. Now shut up and lead the way.”

What was supposed to be a simple dinner date turned into the pair spending hours together, laughing and getting to know one another all over again. The years spent as rivals had made them forget how easily they got along, but this time together reminded them of their time at hockey camp, five long years ago.

Wow, they had really changed since then, handn’t they?

Lance combed his fingers through his shaggy mohawk, fingers slipping through the hair that had been pulled back into a short ponytail as he and Keith walked around the park that resided in the middle of the two Lance lived in. The conversation was so simple, both avoiding talking about hockey or relationships, just chatting back and forth about whatever random topic popped into their head.

“Your sunsets are different than mine,” Keith mused, glancing around as night closed in around them, slowly but surely. “And it comes at a different time from mine… It’s crazy how everything is so different yet so much the same.”

Lance shifted the ice cream he was holding, freeing up his hand and reaching out to lace his fingers with Keith’s, staying silent and pretending as though he hadn’t done anything at all. He doesn’t see the smile that creeps over Keith’s face, but his heart speeds up just a little when Keith gently squeezes his fingers in response. The two continued to walk, finishing the loop around the park and finishing their ice cream, hands connected, even as Lance would point something out, or Keith would pause to read a sign. Everything was calm, and warm, and the summer air smelled fresh an amazing. Keith pointed out that he loved being out in nature, but he lived in a massive city and while they had a park, it was nothing like small town living.

As they returned to Keith’s hotel room, the hallways quiet and most people having settled in for the night, both young men realized what the next conversation was going to be about. Keith wasn’t going to push Lance into anything, no matter what he had said earlier, their hands slipping apart as they came to stand in front of his door.

Then the door is open and Keith is at a loss for words, keeping the heavy door open with his heel, leg kicked back a little, while he watched Lance carefully. It wasn’t hard to tell that both were struggling with this decision, but suddenly Lance was curling his fingers in the soft cotton of Keith’s shirt, yanking Keith into a kiss.

Keith yielded almost immediately, letting Lance’s tongue slip against his, the kiss deep, wet, and messy, and leaving both men panting as Lance slowly broke away. Sapphire eyes met indigo as Lance, fingers still gripping Keith’s shirt, stared at Keith with what seemed to be sorrow in his eyes.

“Fuck me,” Lance told him. “Make me forget. Just for a little while.”

It wasn’t a request, not a question, no. It was a demand, it was a cry for help, and Keith did as he was told, taking Lance’s hands in his own and stepping backwards into the hotel room. Once more the door clicked closed behind them, but this time it was because of their entrance, not an exit.

Barely taking the time to find lube, Keith has Lance on his hips, pressing the slender brunette against the nearest wall, his mouth working its way along Lance’s long neck. Jeans hanging off one foot, Lance’s legs tightened around Keith’s fit hips and pulled him closer, back arched as he drew Keith deeper inside himself. No words, only the sound of their bodies coming together as Lance moaned openly and Keith’s voice was smothered against tan skin.

It should have been soft and slow, Keith would berate himself later. It should have been him taking care of Lance, showing him the warmth and compassion the brunette cearly needed, almost desperately. But no, it was Keith driving his thick length into Lance’s pliable body, one arm wrapped around Lance’s tiny waist while the other braced itself above Lance’s shoulder. Part of him worried they had moved too quickly, that he hadn’t taken enough time to stretch Lance in preparation for his cock - not to brag, but while he was of average length, Keith was incredibly thick, and he knew better than to just rush into sex.

But that’s what they were doing, Lance’s moans broken by every thrust Keith gave him, his arms curled around Keith’s shoulders as he hung on tightly, feeling as though he was losing all control. The sensation of being filled over and over, stretched to his limits, was more than enough to drive him wild, but paired with the way Keith’s teeth nipped at his neck, the pain quickly soothed by an agile tongue, was taking the sensations to a new level.

Lance’s toes curled as he let Keith fuck into him at a pace he knew would have had the bed banging against the wall, but Keith had cut out the middle man and went straight to banging Lance against said wall.

“Close…” Keith’s mouth was behind his ear now, panting heavily. Lance tightened his hold, wanting so much more, but knowing he was teetering on the edge as well.

“Inside me,” he managed to choke out, tightening his muscles and clenching around Keith’s impressive length. “Cum inside me!”

Keith pressed deeply inside Lance’s body, thrusting roughly several more times before yanking their hips together and holding Lance against him as he flooded the other male with pulse after pulse of thick seed. Lance followed along almost immediately, his orgasm wrung out of him without a single touch of his cock, crying his pleasure for anyone to hear.

And there was sure to be complaints, not that either of them cared at that moment.

Nuzzling his face against Lance’s neck, Keith held the brunette close, pressing soft kisses to sweaty skin and refusing to release Lance from his hold just yet. If he had his way, he’d stay inside Lance until he softened completely, wanting nothing more to stay wrapped in the other man’s embrace as long as possible.

A soft thud signalled Lance’s pants finally slipping off his foot and falling to the floor in a heap, making them both giggle, just softly. Keith’s pants had barely been shoved down around his thighs before he had lifted Lance off the floor, but Keith could tell that they were down around his ankles now.

Working his lips upwards, Keith pressed them against Lance’s, the kiss just as hot and messy as the first time. There was no breaking apart this time, though, the two holding on tightly to one another even as Lance’s legs lowered to the floor and Keith slipped free, causing a saddened groan from both of them. Neither were ready to stop, not as hips pressed together and flaccid, though messy, lengths ground against one another. Not as hands roamed and their tongues clashed. They just needed a few minutes to recover.


	4. Summer Break Part 2

The shower was supposed to be a way to come down from everything, to calm their rapid heart rate and to wash the sweat from their bodies. It was supposed to be soft, and caring, and they were going to wash one another and kiss sweetly and… that’s not what happened. At all. Instead, Keith had Lance bent over, Lance’s arms braced against the wall, toned thighs spread as wide as one could spread them when trappy in a hotel bath tub. The water pouring down over them only served to amplify the slap of their skin coming together, Keith’s fingers digging into Lance’s slender hips as he pulled him back with every rough thrust.

“Fucking hell,” Keith groaned, watching his cock disappear into Lance’s body over and over again. “You’re taking my cock so well!” Lance moaned in response, letting Keith move his hips however he wanted.

“You feel so good,” Keith continued, forcing himself to keep his eyes open so he wouldn’t miss a single moment of this little adventure. He had no idea what was going to happen after this night so he wanted to enjoy it, and remember it.

“Fuck me harder,” Lance pleaded. “Please, Keith… I want your cock so bad!”

“Don’t worry, greedy boy, I’m going to give you everything you need, and more,” Keith smirked, increasing his thrusts as Lance requested, though he was careful not to off balance himself - the last thing either of them wanted was to slip and fall, especially during some seriously mind blowing sex.

“So big…” Lance let his head fall forward, watching the way his aching cock swung between his legs. He couldn’t move his arms off the wall, knowing Keith’s hard thrusts would send his head bouncing off the tile, and if Keith were to remove a hand from his hips, the thrusts wouldn’t be as rough as he was craving.

“And your ass takes all of it,” was Keith’s response, eyes trailing over Lance’s tanned skin, loving the contrast against his own pale coloring. If it wasn’t for the fact that hotels had unlimited hot water, Keith was sure that said water would be cold by now, considering how long they had been going at it.

“Keith… I wanna cum… Please…” Lance whimpered, feeling his thighs began to tremble as he felt the burning heat pooling deep inside him once again. The intense sex against the wall had at least given him friction between their muscled stomaches, but in this position there was no relief, leaving him begging and on the edge.

“Not this time, pretty Lance,” Keith told him as he laid himself along Lance’s back, his thrusts easing but his hips pushing himself deeper. “I have other plans for you.”

“F-fuck! Keith!” Lance shoved his hips back insistently but it was no use, their moans mingling together as Keith once more came inside him, adding to the previous deposit he had made not all that long ago.

“Exactly…” Keith’s voice brushed over his ear, the dark haired male holding Lance close with one hand while the other reached out and turned off the water.

“What?”

“I want you inside me when you cum.”

Lance wasn’t sure how he made it out of the shower, let alone managed to dry off and make his way to the bed. The sight of Keith, hair still damp, body flushed from sex, stretched out on the sheets, two fingers burried inside himself, made Lance’s breath catch.

“I’m not gonna lie,” he swallowed, feeling his leaking length twitch at the sight of Keith preparing his body for him. “I haven’t topped someone in a while… and I’m not going to last long.” Keith smiled kindly, laying on his back fully as he withdrew his fingers from his eager hole and opened his arms, motioning for Lance to come closer.

“I’ve already cum inside you twice,” he chuckled. “All I want is to feel you inside me when you cum. Even if it’s only for a moment or two.” Lance blushed at the words, crawling onto the bed and allowing himself to settle over Keith’s larger body. Their eyes met as Keith curled one leg around Lance’s hip, the dark haired boy sliding his clean fingers through Lance’s hair and drawing him down for a kiss.

This was what he had been thinking about from the beginning, this is they way he had originally thought the sex should have been, Keith moaning softly against Lance’s lips as he felt Lance press inside him. It was his turn to let his back arch, exposing his neck and feeling the pleasure race through him as Lance worked his lips down his exposed throat.

“Geeze, Lance,” he panted, lifting his other leg so both were curled around Lance, another soft moan filling their ears. “Aren’t you in me yet? Does your dick ever end?” Keith wasn’t a stranger to sex, but Lance was reaching depths in him that he couldn’t remember anyone else ever reaching.

“You might have a thick dick,” Lance chuckled, nipping at Keith’s earlobe. “But I’m longer.”

“I’m absolutely not complaining. Nope, not one bit. You’re so deep inside me…”

“You feel amazing,” Lance told him, finally settling their hips together. “You’re so hot and tight and it’s taking everything I have to make sure I don’t cum immediately.” Their bodies were pressed together fully, now, and Keith wrapped his arms around Lance, holding the other man close to him.

The two laid together for longer than most people would have patience for, kissing softly as Keith ran his fingers over Lance’s back, and Lance stroked his hands over Keith’s muscled torso. It was all so gentle and felt so good that neither would be able to say which round of sex was the best, all they knew was that both of them needed this in their own way.

Lance held Keith’s body against him as he started to move, drawing out slowly before pressing himself deep, drawing happy moans from the two of them. He could feel it, the feeling deep inside him that he had tried to bury, surfacing and washing over him as he thrust himself into Keith over and over.

But this is what happened when you made love to someone, instead of just fucking them, and Lance knew this was exactly what was happening. This wasn’t just the two of them fucking like rabbits, not with the way Keith was arching under him, not with the way they were clinging to one another, and certainly not with the way this strange sensation in Lance’s chest was making him feel.

Keith’s blunt nails drug down Lance’s back, making the Cuban male arch and groan at the sensation. It was enough to cause him to speed up his thrusts, unable to draw this moment out any longer.

“Like that,” Keith nodded, using strong legs to pull Lance deeper with every thrust, feeling his long cock rake over his sweet spot. “Just like that. Right there! Fuck me right there!”

Lance sat back on his knees, pulling Keith up and onto his lap as they fell over the edge, holding onto one another and moaning happily. Lance splayed a hand over Keith’s back, holding him close as he came inside his rival, once more kissing along Keith’s neck as his hips jerked. Keith’s hands were both in Lance’s hair, tugging the shaggy mohawk just a little, just enough for Lance to learn that he was kind of into that.

Panting softly and not really wanting to come apart, Lance gently lowered Keith back onto the bed and allowed himself to settle against Keith’s chest. He smiled as he felt Keith press a kiss to the top of his head, both heaving large sighs. He loved how Keith ran his hand over Lance’s back, not complaining about Lance’s weight resting over him.

“Don’t let me go…” Lance asked, his voice soft. “Hold me here, like this, just for a little while…” Keith smiled and shifted the two of them, suppressing a displeased sound as Lance slipped out of his messy passage. A gentle rearranging of their position into something more comfortable for a long term cuddle had Keith wrapping Lance in his arms, enjoying the way Lance tucked his head under Keith’s chin.

Keith wouldn’t be able to say when they drifted off - he had been stroking Lance’s back and basking in the moment, but then he was waking up to the sun filtering in through the hotel curtains, making him groan.

He wasn’t surprised to find himself sleeping alone, a bit saddened, maybe, but not surprised. They were rivals, the sex was stress relief, and Keith had known that going into it. Hopefully Lance felt better, if only for a little while. The sight of a piece of paper resting on the desk beside Keith’s phone made the dark haired man’s lips quirk. On the paper was a phone number and the message:

//Call me next time you’re in town//


	5. New Season, New Year Part 1

The first few months of the season slipped by with the media once again noting a change in Lance’s personality. Sure, he was still fighting, even with Keith, but it was like they were seeing the old Lance, the hockey player everyone loved, before Lance’s world had flipped upside down.

It was a great start to a season, even if Lance’s improved attitude meant he was back in the game for being drafted onto a professional team, which meant Keith had more competition.

*****

[Keith] Hey, I’m back in town

[Lance] That’s great

[Lance] ...who is this?

[Keith] Keith

[Keith] Kogane

[Lance] Oh!

[Lance] Sorry dude, I didn’t have you in my phone

[Keith] Fair

[Lance] What are you doing back in town just after christmas?

[Keith] My buddy asked me to come for new years

[Lance] Fun times

[Keith] Well, he throws good parties

[Keith] And most of his friends have no idea who I am

[Keith] So it’s a good time where I don’t have to talk about myself

[Lance] Not into your fans?

[Keith] I like my fans, but I’d prefer not to talk about myself THAT much

[Lance] That’s why I have a cute nickname

[Lance] And you don’t

[Keith] I’m so good that I don’t need a nickname

[Lance] Ohhh, sassy

[Keith] I’m still gloating over the fact that I’m the one who knocked out your first tooth

[Lance] I should have sent you a bill for that

[Keith] You got it fixed, though

[Lance] Mhm, implant

[Keith] At least I was considerate enough to knock one out that wouldn’t ruin your perfect smile

[Lance] Ohhh, you think my smile is perfect?

[Keith] Pshh

[Lance] So…

[Lance] If I asked to spend the night with you…

[Lance] ...would you say yes?

[Keith] I’m in the same hotel, room 312

*****

Panting and sweaty, Keith and Lance settled together on the hotel room bed, legs tangled, hair a mess, hands roaming over hypersensitive flesh. Keith loved the way Lance pressed so close to him, head resting on Keith’s chest, eyes half closed as Keith toyed with his hair. He had been somewhat saddened to see the shaggy mohawk go, Lance reverting back to his usual close cropped hair. Keith’s hair, on the other hand, continued to grow, and it drew a lot of attention - specifically right now when Lance had slid one hand over Keith’s chest and the under up under the back of his head, tangling his fingers in the silky locks.

“Are we ever going to have normal sex?” Lance grinned, turning his head and kissing Keith’s chest, even though his eyes were almost fully closed.

“What do you mean by normal?”

“Like… just one orgasm?”

“Are you complaining that we both got to get off twice?”

“Well…”

“I mean, it it’s something that bothers you,” Keith frowned a little, looking down at the milk chocolate brown head that rested against his chest. “I’ve just never been a one and done kind of guy. And you certainly have the stamina to keep up with me. But if you aren’t interested, I’m happy to settle for just one round with you. Better than none.”

Lance shuffled himself so he could lift onto one elbow, looking down at Keith. Even with his tanned skin, Lance knew his blush could be seen, and it wasn’t quite sure how to answer Keith’s questions.

“Oh…” Keith suddenly understood, lifting his hand to stroke Lance’s cheek. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I forget that not everyone is a giant cock addict like I am.” Lance leaned into the touch, eyes closing once again, but this time it was from more than just the gentle touches.

“Can I ask a question? One that’s probably none of my business, but… I would like to know, if you’re willing.”

When Lance nodded, Keith encouraged him to turn over, the two laying face to face with their legs tangled once more. The older male pressed a kiss to Lance’s forehead, one arm tucked under his neck, the other sliding up and down his side.

“I’d love to know about Lotor,” he said softly. “How you met… how you fell in love… all of it. I want to hear about the man who captured your heart and made you smile.”

Lance considered the request for so long that Keith wondered if he had fallen asleep, not that he would have been angry. Just holding Lance in his arms was more than enough to make Keith feel warm and fuzzy, especially when he got to nuzzle his face against Lance’s short hair and breathe in his scent.

“I met Lotor a week after I came home from hockey camp…” Lance began, absently rubbing his foot against Keith’s calf as he spoke. “Right here in this town, on the same ice you and I tried to use. There was a double booking of ice time.” Lance paused suddenly, realizing how familiar this all sounded, wondering if destiny was playing a cruel trick on him.

“We agreed to share, there was more than enough ice, you know? I was working on my stick handling, Lotor… ‘Tor was a figure skater… But I guess you knew that. He was so nice to me, and Lotor had this soft, flowy music playing…”

A sigh slips from Lance’s lips and he closed his eyes a little tighter, allowing the memory to wind its way around him. He’s grateful for the feeling of Keith holding him closer, feeling his hand move to stroke Lance’s back once more.

“He was so beautiful, Keith… I had never looked at another guy before I met you, but ‘Tor… He must have known that I was staring, even though I was trying to be sneaky. He just skated over at the end of his practicing and said he could help me with my footwork.” Lance allowed himself to chuckle, remembering the moment so vividly.

“I had zero idea how the fuck a skinny little figure skater was going to help me with my footwork, but I wanted to spend more time with him, so I said yes. Then I asked him out for coffee and, fuck, Keith, he said yes. To me! A stupid sixteen year old asking an eighteen year old professional figure skater out, and he said yes!”

Keith smiled, his own eyes slipping closed, loving the happiness he could hear in Lance’s voice. He had always wondered how they had came together, been a bit jealous - not that Lotor was with Lance, but jealous of the incredible love the two seemed to have for one another.

“Lotor is the reason I wound up on the junior pro team. Without his help, I never would have gotten as good as I did, or at least, not as fast. He’s the reason I was drafted to the team as soon as I graduated high school.”

“I had always known I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, from that first coffee date, so I put my plan into motion. It was ‘Tor’s first skate of the summer season… a small event in his home town where he was only competing against local skaters. Nothing flashy, just ‘Tor helping draw attention to some talented skaters who otherwise may have been overlooked because of their small town.

“He finished his routine and I could see him waiting for the music to stop, but it didn’t. I had arranged for it to switch to the song that had been playing the day we met. The same music I was skating to when you showed up at the rink this summer.”

Bittersweet, and just another way fate was being a complete and utter bitch to Lance, the brunette decided.

“I had it all worked out, the media was watching, the coaches were all in the loop. I skate out onto the ice, smiling like the idiot in love that I was. He was so confused! We danced on the ice, him in his fancy figure skates, me in my giant hockey skates, until the music came to an end… I had spun him and as he was spinning, I got down on one knee… And he said yes. Right there in front of so many people, the media snapping tons of pictures, he said yes and I stood there and I kissed him.”

“You two showed up in a lot of gossip magazines,” Keith teased, just softly, kissing Lance’s head once again. “You were really young when you got engaged, and I know a lot of people talked about that. But all I saw was how crazy in love you were. I guess I was a little jealous… if we’re laying here being honest…”

“Jealous?” Lance lifted his head, peering up at Keith with a confused expression. This time it was Keith’s turn to blush, drumming his fingers against Lance’s hip.

“I wanted what you two had… I wanted that amazing, sugary sweet, unconditional love. I’ve never known that, but I hope one day I get to.”

Keith shrugged his shoulders some, not wanting to go down that line of thinking.

“Did Lotor teach you how to jump? Is that where you learned it?”

“Yeah,” Lance broke into a smile once more. “The jump was all me, but the little flourish with my arms, that was ‘Tor’s signature ending. Every performance he did ended with those arms, held softly above his head, curved in a wat that always made me think of ballet dancers.”

“Ice skating is a lot like ballet,” Keith mused. “I think synchronized swimming falls under the same category. Fluid movements that need to be very precise or else the dance won’t go the way you want it to.”

“I like that idea,” Lance smiled, lifting his chin and pressing a soft kiss to Keith’s lips. “I’ve never talked about him like this… without freaking out. I wasn’t sure if I would ever feel this way again.”

“I’m glad we can talk so openly,” Keith smiled, leaning forward to kiss Lance once again, this time with more intent. If he only had a few days with Lance, he was going to enjoy every moment.

*****

“Keith, you brought a date!” Hunk grinned as he crossed the room to greet his long time friend, arms out in welcome. Keith flushed a little, fingers laced with Lance’s as they entered the house where Keith’s friend was hosting a new year’s eve party.

“Uh, yeah,” he said, clearing his throat. “This is Lance. Lance, this is Hunk, my best friend since kindergarten.” Lance smiled politely, though his eyes widened as he watched a petite woman come to stand at Hunk’s side and curl her arms around his arm.

“Pidge?”

“Lance?” Pidge looked just as surprised to see her friend. “Is this why you couldn’t come to my party?”

“Apparently,” Lance grinned. When Pidge’s eyes tracked over his body and took note of the way Lance was holding Keith’s hand, the brunette blushed and introduced the pair. What were the chances of Keith’s best friend and Lance’s best friend dating one another?

What were the chances of Keith and Lance becoming a couple? Not that they were using the term, not yet, but whatever it was between them, it felt wonderful.

Good music, tasty non-alcoholic drinks, board games (because let’s face it, everyone in the room is a bunch of nerds), and a countdown timer running on the TV. Lance rested his head against Keith’s upper arm, playing with his fingers while Keith played some sort of card game. Each time he needed to play a card, he told Lance which one and the brunette played it for him.

“You two are going to kill me with sweetness,” Pidge wrinkled her nose, though she always smiled. “It’s nice to see you smiling again, Lance.” Keith lifted their hands and pressed a kiss to Lance’s knuckles before directing him which card to play, focussed on winning the game. Lance smiled at the kiss, letting out a soft, content sigh before doing as instructed.

It came as no surprise when the pair snuck off to the bathroom about fifteen minutes before midnight - everyone else was gathering in the living room and getting excited, and Keith was bending himself over the bathroom counter, hips swaying. Lance bit his bottom lip as he ground himself against Keith’s backside, hands slipped under his shirt and over his sides.

“I’m starting to think you prefer to bottom,” he teased, working to get his pants open while he watched Keith do the same.

“Well, I’ve never been fucked by a dick as big as yours,” Keith said over his shoulder, licking his lips. “But I like it both ways.”

“Lube?”

“Damn rights.” Keith shoved a hand into the pocket of the hoodie he was wearing, producing the small tube he had brought with him.

“You’re still messy from before we left,” Lance sucked in a breath as he spread Keith’s firm cheeks open. “Have you been walking around all night with my cum leaking out of your ass?”

“I’ve kept most of it in, thanks.”

“We barely need the lube,” Lance told him, easing a finger inside, though he knew that there was no need to move slow. They two had been going at one another often enough in the last twenty four hours that while they weren’t loose, they certainly weren’t in need of extensive stretching.

“Hurry up and fuck me already!”

“And you say I’m the greedy one.” Lance smeared lube over his hard length before doing as Keith asked, sinking into him slowly at first before quickly building to a firm, fast pace. One hand slid under Keith’s thigh, lifting it up to rest against the counter and spreading the other man wide for him. It was an amazing sight and gave Lance the opportunity to thrust even deeper, causing Keith to moan loudly before he slapped a hand over his mouth. Neither would be surprised if they had been heard, but it only added to their desire.

It was like their first time all over again, back before the rivalry had even started. Back before Lotor. Back before the world went sideways. But now wasn’t the time to think of hockey camp. Now was the time for Lance to focus on burying himself deeper and deeper inside Keith’s messy hole.

“I can’t get over how deep you are inside me,” Keith groaned, lowering his chest the rest of the way over the sink, letting Lance’s thrusts lift him nearly off his toes.

“You love it,” Lance couldn’t help but taunt. “I wouldn’t be Sharpshooter if I wasn’t good at nailing all the right spots.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Keith stared over his shoulder, though the pleasure spiking through him was more than enough to cause him to moan openly, unable to give Lance a look of disbelief. Was he really making that joke right then? In the middle of railing Keith in Keith’s best friend’s bathroom?

“I am absolutely fucking you,” Lance smirked, curling one arm around Keith’s waist and the other around his chest, splaying a hand over Keith’s heart as he encouraged his partner to stand up straight. Keith’s knee slid off the counter as he moved the way Lance wanted, his mouth falling open as the thrusts slowed and Lance rocked inside him, grinding over his sweet spot.

“Gonna cum,” Lance warned, watching the two of them in the bathroom mirror as he moved his hand down and curled long fingers around Keith’s thick cock, stroking it quickly. Keith found himself only able to nod, still lifting onto his toes as Lance worked them both right to the edge. Their eyes found each other in the reflection and that was it, they couldn’t hold it any longer.

With everyone else in the house counting down, the moans of the boys in the bathroom were drowned out. Later Keith would apologize for the mess, hips jerking as he came heavily, splattering all over Hunk’s bathroom counter, the sink, and wall, and even on the mirror. He couldn’t help himself, not with the way Lance was riding him. At least Lance’s cum was confined to the depths of Keith’s tight little ass, the blue eyed male pushing himself deep, as always, as he painted Keith’s spasming passage with his seed.

Still connected, the two turned their heads and kissed, passionate and messy at first, but it dissolved into something soft and sweet.

“Happy new year…” Lance smiled, fingers still curled around Keith’s now soft length. He wasn’t ready to let go, to step away and break the connection, and when Keith didn’t move either, he knew the feeling was mutual.

“Mmm… best way to ring in the new year /ever/,” Keith sighed, letting his head fall back against Lance’s shoulder.

After a few more minutes of basking the two moved apart, Keith trying to clean the counter as best he could while Lance fixed both of their pants. There was something incredibly arousing about knowing that Keith was going to be walking around with yet another deposit of Lance’s cum inside him, but they couldn’t spend any more time in the bathroom. There was a celebration to be had!


	6. New Season, New Year Part 2

“Do you really have to go home…?”

Keith smiled, spending his last night once again wrapped around Lance, the two cuddled together post-sex yet again. He couldn’t remember the last time he had ever felt so content, enjoying the way Lance was curled against his side, leg tossed over Keith’s hip.

“Hockey waits for no man,” he said, trailing his fingers along Lance’s side. “Besides, I need to get some ice time in before my first game. Gotta be prepared to kick your ass again.” Lance snorted, resting his head against Keith’s chest.

“Need a lift to the airport?”

“I wouldn’t mind avoiding trying to get a cab, if you’re offering.”

“When do you leave?”

“What time is it?” Keith lifted his wrist to peer at his watch, squinting at the brightness that lit up the dark room. Seeing the time made him sigh heavily, pressing a kiss to the top of Lance’s head. Between staying up for new years, having several rounds of sex after new years, sleeping late because of new years, and then spending the entire day alternating between pizza, cuddles, and even more sex, there wasn’t a lot of time left.

“My flight leaves in about four hours, unfortunately. I wasn’t really thinking when I booked it.”

“Wasn’t planning on getting me into bed?” Lance teased, pushing himself up and allowing himself to sprawl on top of Keith’s body. They fit so well together, no matter which position they ended up in, and it made him smile.

“Well, we /do/ have a strange… whatever this is,” Keith said, sliding his hand up and into Lance’s growing hair.

“Can I ask an awkward question this time?” Lance asked him, leaning into the touch. Keith hesitated for a moment, wondering if this was going to be the weird ‘what do we call this’ conversation, but he nodded anyways.

“You said you had your heart broken once… will you tell me about it?”

“Oh.” Keith wasn’t sure if he was surprised or relieved, or maybe it was both, nodding. Lance settled himself back against Keith’s chest, hips resting between Keith’s spread legs, feeling Keith’s legs wrap lazily around his thighs.

“I was a student at the Garrison Academy, he was a teacher,” Keith sighed, knowing that would answer most of the question. “He was the one who sponsored me, or recruited, or whatever word you want to use for it. Said he saw skills in me that the Garrison would love to nurture. I was in love with him from the very start, despite the age difference.”

“Did he know?”

“Hell no,” Keith shook his head. “Why would I tell him? That would have been smart, if I had told him, and at sixteen, I sure as hell wasn’t smart. But I swooned over him for a while.”

“Even over the summer when we met?”

“Uh… yeah…” Keith blushed a little, making Lance smile and kiss his chest.

“I don’t mind, don’t worry,” he told Keith. We all have crushes, but I’m absolutely going to gloat because I was the one who got your virginity.”

“You’re a wiener,” Keith said, rolling his eyes. “I got yours, too, bonehead.” Lance wrinkled his nose a little as he smiled, wiggling against Keith as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“You’re making me deviate from the story,” Keith laughed, wrapping his arms around Lance and hauling him upwards a little more, giving him the ability to kiss him deeply. The two lay like that for several minutes before Lance relented and rolled onto his side, pulling Keith into the same position.

“Two years of pining over him, basking in every moment we spent together, wanting so desperately to be with him… and he waltzes into my room one night and hands me a wedding invitation,” Keith continued, nudging his feet against Lance’s. “I had no idea he was dating someone, let alone getting engaged, and all he could talk about was how in love he was and how happy he was and he wanted me to be his best man.”

When Keith went quiet, Lance waited patiently and slid his fingers through Keith’s hair, twirling his fingers in the soft strands. He’d love to sit down and braid Keith’s hair one day, imagining all the different styles he could do - perks of having sisters and a niece, Lance had talented fingers.

“I just… cut him out of my life,” Keith sighed heavily. “I told him I’d think about it, avoided him until I graduated a few weeks later, accepted the junior pro offer I had received, then left and never looked back. I had no way for him to find me so I honestly don’t know what happened to him after that. It was just… easier…”

“I mean… you’re a famous hockey player,” Lance shrugged. “I guess if he isn’t a hockey fan, he wouldn’t know that, but if he even remotely paid attention, he’d know where you are and how to get a hold of you.”

“It’s easier to forget I was so stupid, honestly,” Keith said, leaning in for another kiss.

There was long enough for the two to have a somewhat messy shower together before Lance was accompanying Keith into the airport, fingers laced with the other man’s. After spending three nights together, and sharing some rather deep truths, watching Keith leave made Lance’s stomach feel weird. It was a sensation he hadn’t felt in over a year, and it was time to make a decision.

As Keith went to break away and head into the secure area, Lance suddenly tugged him close, pressing their lips together. He smiled into the kiss when Keith inhaled sharply, breaking apart slowly and resting his forehead against Keith’s.

“Lance…?”

“I’m falling for you…” Lance admitted, kissing Keith once more before he turned and darted off, the brunette vanishing into the sea of people. Keith knew he was blushing, allowing the other airport patrons to herd him into the security line, his heart racing.


	7. The Next Adventure

[Lance] Dude, check this out

Lance grinned as he took a picture of his bruised ribs, shirt pulled up with one hand, the other working his phone. Granted, he angled his body is a bit more of a sultry pose than he needed, just a little, but that’s the way this sort of thing worked, right?

[Keith] Ahahaha

[Keith] Who kicked your ass this time?

[Lance] Oi!

[Keith] Truth, brat

Keith pulled one knee against his chest as he texted back and forth with Lance while waiting for the rest of his team to arrive. He had purposely arrived to practice thirty minutes early specifically so he could text his new official boyfriend. Leave it to Lance to keep picking fights, even as the end of the season was fast approaching.

[Keith] Sucks about the loss, though

[Lance] Hey!

[Lance] Why did you ask me how it happened if you watched the game?

[Keith] I like when you admit you were being a pain in the ass

[Lance] Pretty sure you like when I’m a pain in the ass

[Keith] I won’t deny it

[Keith] But now I don’t get to kick your ass in the finals

[Lance] A real travesty

Lance rolled his eyes and bid Keith a sappy farewell when the other male had to head to practice, leaving Lance to continue getting changed. He had been planning on going for a swim when Keith had first texted him and he couldn’t resist showing off his black and blue ribs. Sure, swimming was going to hurt, but the soak in the hot tub would be well worth it.

*****

It was supposed to be a cute moment, Pidge using the excuse of simply wanting to film Lance’s twenty second birthday when in fact she was watching Keith approach Lance from behind. Hunk could barely contain his excitement, Lance having no idea that Keith was going to be in town for the celebration, but everyone’s eyes went wide when Keith wrapped his arms around Lance. Apparently Lance was startled by the action, Keith unable to utter the cliche ‘guess who?’ before Lance had, rather forcefully, slammed an elbow into his perceived attacker.

Pidge had never been so happy to have been recording.

Hunk’s hands flew up to his mouth as he stared in shock.

Keith crumpled to the floor with a pitiful noise.

“Keith?” Lance twisted, staring at the dark haired man who was curled up on the floor. “Keith! Oh shit, I didn’t realize it was you!” Scrambling out of his chair, Lance dropped to his knees and hugged his boyfriend, mumbling apologies.

“Note to us,” Pidge mumbled to Hunk. “No sneaking up on Lance, he reacts violently. If that had been me, he would have probably broken my ribs.” Hunk leaned over a little so he could look around the table, watching the way Lance fussed over Keith.

“You would think he would be used to it, being a hockey player and all.”

“Well, there’s padding involved in hockey,” Pidge shrugged.

“Surprise?” Keith offered weakly, finally able to catch his breath as sit up. Lance grinned and threw himself into Keith’s arms, effectively knocking him backwards and sending him to the floor once more. At least it was for a much better reason this time around.

“I didn’t know you were going to be here!”

“That’s kind of the point, brat,” Keith smiled, having no problem with being sprawled out under Lance, watching the brunette settle on his hips. “Happy birthday.” Lance slid his hands over Keith’s chest as the other male held his hips, the two eyeing one another somewhat shyly. This was the first time they had seen each other (outside of a hockey game) since Lance had professed his interest and they had agreed to a long distance type of relationship.

“No fucking in the kitchen,” Pidge warned. “You’ve already defiled the bathroom and I’m not going to let you do the same to my kitchen.”

“You don’t even cook,” Lance shot over his shoulder.

“Hunk does!”

“So it’s his kitchen, then.” Keith chuckled and leaned up a little, releasing Lance’s hip in favor of sliding a hand behind his head, drawing the other man down into a soft kiss. Lance smiled into the kiss, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment for a few more seconds before relenting and moving off Keith’s lap.

“Best birthday surprise ever,” he grinned, offering a hand out so he could haul Keith off the floor. Keith stood, curling his arms around Lance’s shoulders and stepping close to whisper in his ear,

“Trust me, I have way better things planned…”

*****

Had it really been nearly a year since Lance had admitted he was falling for Keith and they had started a, somewhat strange, relationship? Lance let out a happy sigh as they walked, hand in hand, towards the pub they were going to spend this new year’s eve. For the first time since they had became a couple, Lance had flown to Keith’s home town, having been invited to spend new year’s celebrating with Keith’s hockey team.

“Something on your mind?” Keith asked, pausing before they headed into the privately booked building. Lance smiled and shook his head, brushing a loose strand of hair away from Keith’s face.

“Nah,” he said. “Just wondering where the time has gone. This time last year we were having crazy rivalry sex… now we’re wandering around holding hands and kissing and stuff.”

“And stuff,” Keith snorted. “You mean we’re in a relationship and we’re in love?” Lance blushed brightly - while they had exchanged the words on his birthday, and quite often via text message, it still felt somewhat like a dream to him. Not that he was complaining.

“Come on, let’s get inside. The team promises not to bug you… too much.” Keith tugged on Lance’s hand and lead him inside, the two quickly surrounded by over-excited hockey players and good music.

As predicted, there was a bit of razzing going on, they were rivals after all, but for the most part Keith’s team had no problem with their youngest team mate dating someone from a rival team. They did, however, poke fun at the two anytime they started kissing or getting a little too cuddly.

Music playing, drinks flowing (not that Keith nor Lance partook), clock ticking down, and surrounded by at least thirty people, Keith watched as everything fell into place. Lance was smiling, the two dancing off to one side while the more wild partiers crowded the bar. He was watching the big screen TV over the bar, Keith’s arms surrounding him from behind and Keith’s chin resting on his shoulder. Nothing could have made the moment better.

Something could make it worse, though, and Lance frowned as Keith released him and stepped away. They were maybe give minutes away from midnight! Keith couldn’t possibly be going for a potty break at this time, that would just be rude. Turning to seek out his boyfriend, Lance nearly stepped on Keith, finding the dark haired man down on one knee.

The room was suddenly silent, as though everyone else had known what was going to happen, all eyes on the couple. Keith simply grinned up at Lance, holding a white, velvet covered box that contained a simple black ring.

“I’ve totally fallen for you,” he told Lance, smiling so hard that he wondered if he cheeks were going to hurt afterwards.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Nope. Come on McClain, aren’t you up to the challenge?”

“Damn rights I am,” Lance returned the smile, curling his fingers in his boyfriend’s shirt and pulling Keith up into a standing position so he could kiss him deeply. All around them people broke into loud cheers, both for Lance saying yes and because the clock had ticked down to midnight and a new year was upon them.

*****

Keith was just along for the ride, he decided, following Lance as the brunette all but dragged him into the court house. A year to the date since Lance had admitted he was falling for Keith, the younger man was staking a permanent claim on his fiance.

After not even getting to marry Lotor, despite being together for several years, Lance wasn’t taking any chances this time. You could lose the one you love so easily and Lance didn’t want to go any longer than he had to without being married to Keith.

Could this go wrong? Totally.

Was he willing to take that chance? Absolutely.

January second was a wonderful day to get married in a court house, only hours before Lance had to catch a plane home.

*****

8:00pm on January 7 - Lance and Keith are facing off on the ice for the first game of the new year. No punches are pulled, no one has any idea they’re a couple, let alone married, and both are set on winning.

8:43pm - Lance, in an attempt to keep Keith from getting anywhere near the goal with the puck, checks Keith into the boards. The dark haired male is nearly taken to his knees, left arm hanging limply at his side.

8:45pm - Despite his shoulder being dislocated, Keith throws off his gloves and slams his fist into Lance’s nose, breaking it and causing a lot of blood.

8:47pm - Lance has been sent to the penalty box and Keith is being seen by his team’s medic, the man trying and failing to put Keith’s shoulder back in place. Lance watches from across the ice, noting the pain on Keith’s face as his husband tries not to show all that much emotion. Lance’s medic arrives to tend to his broken nose.

10:00pm - Lance rested his head against Keith’s shoulder as the two sat in the local emergency room, waiting for Keith to be called into a room. Lance had deemed his nose ‘fixed’ after his team medic had seen him, but there was no doubt that Keith’s shoulder needed a more professional touch. Despite his arm still hanging against his side, Keith laced his fingers with Lance’s and gave a gentle squeeze.

“You’re already turning into a raccoon, McClain,” he teased, referencing the bruises that were already spreading across Lance’s face.

“Gee, I wonder how that happened,” Lance grinned, then winced, then groaned, all the facial expressions causing him pain. This only served to amuse Keith more, the dark haired man breaking into giggles, though that was enough of a motion to make his shoulder ache.

“Keith Kogane?”

“Yup.” Keith winced as he stood from his chair, his desire to play down his pain giving way. He squeezed Lance’s hand a little tighter as they walked to the room the nurse indicated, blowing out a long, somewhat shaky breath. Lance frowned, concern plain on his face as Keith settled on the hospital bed.

“How did you manage to dislocate your shoulder, Keith?” The nurse looked between the two, taking note of Lance’s injuries as well.

“Oh, sorry, I’m going to have to ask you to step out for just a moment,” she told the brunette. “We like to do the initial assessment with only family members present.”

“He’s my husband, don’t worry,” Keith managed a smile, his knee beginning to bounce as the pain began to increase.

“I see,” the nurse nodded, making a note on the clipboard she held before once more turning his attention back to Lance. “Do you need to see a doctor as well? That’s a nasty looking injury…”

“Nah, I’ve had worse,” Lance assured her, waving a hand. “This doesn’t even compare to having broken ribs, and that’s something a doctor can’t fix so I learned to wrap myself up for that.”

The awkward silence that fell over the room as the nurse looked back and forth between the two males made Keith clue in, even as the pain was clouding his mind.

“You think we’re beating on one another,” he groaned.

“I don’t mean to assume…”

“We’re hockey players,” Keith continued. “I was checked into the boards and Lance got into a fight. Usually the team medic can fix me, but I guess this has happened one too many times and, well, here we are.”

“O-oh…”

“I’d really like if I could get something for the pain, please. I’m starting to feel dizzy.”

Lance knew the nurse, and the doctor who followed after her, also giving the two of them concerned looks, were just doing their job. It was nice to know that they didn’t care the gender of their patients when it came to the possibility of domestic abuse.

Two shots of morphine later and Lance excused himself from the room, not wanting to be near by when they tried to fix Keith’s arm. He knew that the morphine would only do so much and as much as he loved Keith, he couldn’t handle seeing Keith in so much pain, or hearing the sound as the shoulder was set.

“You said you’re a hockey player, right?”

Lance looked up from where he was wandering the emergency room hallway, spotting two paramedics lingering at the nurse’s station, waiting for the next emergency.

“Yeah,” Lance managed a half smile.

“You played tonight, at the arena?”

“Yup, and my team won, of course,” Lance preened, doing a bit of a dance. The paramedics laughed a little, motioning to his face.

“We caught the game over dinner,” one of them said. “Well, we caught the part where you got your nose broken. You got the other guy pretty good, though.”

“Damn rights,” Lance jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “The medic couldn’t fix him so I had to bring him here and make use of your lovely hospital.” The two paramedics glanced at each other before giving Lance a confused look.

“You brought a rival player to the hospital?”

“I mean, good sportsmanship, but I think his team could probably have handled it.”

“Well, uh, he’s my husband, so…” Lance rubbed at the back of his neck, glancing over his shoulder to the room he knew Keith was in. “We’re just not, uh, out about it or anything.” He wasn’t surprised when the paramedics joked about rivals being married and asked about how weird it was that they still beat on one another.

Hockey was Lance’s life, and he knew it was Keith’s as well, and their life together wasn’t going to get in the way of getting drafted onto a pro team. Now all he needed to do was get Keith’s broken, drugged up ass back to his hotel room and let him rest. Neither of their teams would care if they stayed behind when everyone else left in the morning - the two groups were the only people who knew about their marriage. Keith’s team because, well, Keith had proposed in front of them, but Lance’s team knew because Lance had admitted it to them when he opted to take Keith to the hospital.

The new year was bound to bring a lot more adventures, that’s for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to GlassAlice for putting the idea of hockey players Klance into my head <3 This was my first "request" fic and I hope it was worthy!

**Author's Note:**

> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
